Mass Effect The Human Spectre
by Shepard's Son
Summary: This is my edited version of my other mass effect fanfic I did I hope you'll like the imporvments and leave a revive I hope to hear from you soon in what you think of it. Paragon/Spacer & sole survivor Shepard following her family carrer and about to experience a life she'd never thought she'll been doing. There will be mixed of love drama in the story enjoy :)
1. The beginning

She was in university she's bright and she does hard work, she tries her best to succeed in her tasks she didn't get along with some students there however, Kathrin did have fun there she had good friends named Jessica, Zoe, Lizzie, Sarah and Kevin.

It was coming near prom night but Kathrin was too busy concentrating on her work she had to think about whom to take out on a date to the prom. Kevin was in the same class as Kathrin was and he always wanted to ask her out but never had the chance to someone was always interrupting and she was being busy with her work.

Now Kevin is planning to ask her out to the prom at the end of the day. Kathrin was packing her stuff and about to head home there's when Kevin got out of his seat and walked towards Kathrin. "Err Kathrin?"

"Hi Kevin how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you how are you"

"I'm fine thanks busy as always."

Kevin took a deep breath and said "Kathrin would you like to go to the prom with me?" Kevin said in a rush. Kathrin stopped packing her bag and looked at him

"You want me to be your date?" Kathrin replied shockingly

"Yeah I do." Kevin replied stutteringly Kathrin was thinking about the question.

Kathrin knew Kevin for a long time and didn't think he felt about her in that way.

"Hmmm well since I'll be done before the prom starts sure why not it'll be fun."

She resumes packing her bag from where she left off.

"Really? You're not joking are you?"

Kathrin giggles

"Yes Kevin really and I'm not joking no."

Kathrin stands up faces Kevin and gives me a kiss on a cheek and says "See you at the prom Kevin bye."

Kathrin runs out giggling, Kevin is still standing there in shock that she said yes even more shocked she gave him a kiss on the cheek Kevin was so happy he couldn't stop smiling for hours his friends saw him smile and asked.

"Hey Kev why have you got such a big smile on your face?" He looked at them and said

"I've a got a date with Kathrin for the prom she even gave me a kiss on the cheek." His friends were shocked that out of all of the guys that wanted Kathrin to be their date for the prom she turned them down but she says yes to Kevin. Kevin walked out and gets picked by his parents and goes home.

Kathrin's mother notice how happy she was when she got picked up and asked

"Why you so happy dear?"

Kathrin looks at her mum and says.

"Kevin has asked me out on a date to the prom and I said yes."

"That's great dear my little Kathrin has got a date for the prom are you going to tell your farther about this news?"

"I don't know mum I've got to focus on my homework first then maybe I'll tell him."

"What homework have you got left to do?" Kathrin's mum asked.

"Err got mathematics, science and history, how was your day mum?"

"It was nice thank you I talked to your farther while he was off duty he's enjoying his he said for me to tell you that he misses you so much and hope we are having fun together while he is away on duty, I told him we miss him and hope he'll come home soon also told him that you miss him a lot and you can't wait for his return."

"I do miss him I miss him very much." They have now arrived home and Kathrin went straight up to her room to do her homework.

Kathrin is in her room doing her homework she easily completed the mathematics and history but is having a little trouble with science considering it wasn't one of her strong subjects, a few weeks later Kathrin Shepard was getting ready for the prom she has a long black dress with little stars on all over the dress and a medium long white ribbon as Kathrin heads downstairs her mum is there with a camera taking pictures of her daughter in her prom dress and her long hair.

"Wow my little Kathrin has grown into a fine young woman sadly your father can't make it here today but he says congratulations and sends his best wishes and hope you'll enjoy your prom."

Kathrin feels sad that he isn't here tonight. "I was hoping he'll be here to see me be dressed for my prom." Kathrin said sadly.

"I know I'm sorry dear but a military life is very busy you understand that don't you?" Said Kathrin's mum "Yeah I understand that doesn't make me any happier though."

"If he was here he'd say. "My baby girl has grown into a fine woman I can't be more proud of her."

"He'd be so emotional he'd try to hide his tears from you, come on now get in the car so you don't be late for your date." Said Kathrin's mother Kathrin and her mum goes in the car and heads off to the prom.

As soon as Kathrin gets there she see's everyone looking sad and some were crying she rushed over and asked everyone what has happened, Kathrin's friends see her and goes to her Kathrin shouted all of her friends.

"What's going on here why is everyone is upset?" Kathrin asked haven't u heard the news? Kathrin's friends asked, "No I don't what has happened?"

Zoe looked at Kathrin with such sadness and said

"It's about Kevin something bad has happened to him," "WHAT!? Is he alright where is he?" Zoe looks down and says.

"He's been in a car crash and is now in hospital that's all we know. "No this can't be happening I need to get to the hospital right now!" Kathrin said all worried she called her mum has said to pick her up and take her to her hospital and that it's about Kevin.

Kathrin's mother turned her car around and heads back to the prom to pick her up. Kathrin's friends is going with her after a while Kathrin and her friends run to the hospital reception and asked for a young guy named Kevin and just have been in a car crash, "He's in ward five."

"Ok thank you." Kathrin and her friends rushed off to ward five there they see Kevin resting they also see a doctor in the room so they knocked the door and asked if it's ok we come in and see him

The doctor looks up and sees four young women,

"Yeah sure come in he's been seriously hurt are you his friends?" The doctor asked "Yeah I'm Kathrin I was meant to be his date for our prom and this is Zoe, Jessica and Sarah his friends."

"Well since you four are the first to be here then I should tell you the news we have stabled him for now but he won't live for long I'm sorry."

All three girls start getting all upset but Kathrin gets very emotional and shouts at the doctor

"No that can't be there must be something you can do to save him!"

"I'm sorry miss we were lucky just getting this far I'll give you girls some time alone with him."

Kathrin starts getting tears go down her face Kathrin's friends goes to her and hugs her and they all cry together for a few minutes and Kathrin says while sobbing.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with him." "But Kath—"Zoe said. "I said leave!" Zoe, Jessica and Sarah leave the room and Kathrin grabs a seat and says how much she was looking forward to this day.

"I don't want you to go Kevin I want this to be all a bad dream and wake up, I never knew how I felt about until I went home after I said yes to you about us dating for the prom and how foolish of me to only notice that then. Remember when we use play together and get in trouble with other people and run away from them, Kathrin smiles. Those were good times I can't believe you'll be going away from me I know you probably can't hear me right now but I hope you are hearing me because I won't get another chance at saying this Kevin I love you with all my heart and I'll never forget you Kevin."

"Ha kinda funny really who'd have thought we'd have to say goodbye at such a young age I should let others say what they want to say to you goodbye Kevin I'll miss you lots."

Kathrin gives him a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room sobbing her friends hug her try to comfort her everyone else says there goodbyes and a few hours later Kevin's heart stops beating and the doctor covers him fully saying that he has passed away.

It took years for Kathrin to move on, Kathrin's dad returns. Kathrin's dad opens the door and says, "Hey everyone I'm home."

Kathrin hears him and starts running to him, "Daddy I missed so much" she says with a happy and tearful face, "I missed you too dear, where's your mother?"

"She's out shopping I stayed to see if you'll return while she goes out."

"Dad did mum tell what happened at prom night?"

"No I was on duty most of the time, why do you look so sad?"

"My best friend Kevin died. She says while getting all teary eyed, Kath's dad says sadly "Oh I'm so sorry dear" and gives her a big hug.

"These things happen to everyone and when that happens remember that they are not completely gone they are always in your heart, He says as he points to her heart. Remember them and if you going to join the alliance they will give you strength and the will to keep going," gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Two years later Kathrin's dad dies of old age, she'll remember the words he said to her when death comes to people she knows, she whispers to herself and says, "These things happen to everyone and when that happens remember that are not completely gone they are always in your heart, remember them."


	2. Pain and Regrate

Mass Effect The Spectres

A few years later she was with a group of marines on Akuze she knew these men for some time, they lost communication to a nearby settlement no one knows what happened there it just went dark.

Shepard and her squad mates was sent there to find out what happened as she was in the settlement all she found was empty houses and not a soul to be seen.

"Hey Shepard what do you think happened here?" Tombs asked.

"I don't know but we should keep our guard up." Shepard replied.

Shepard starts looking into the houses to see if there's anyone in there or hopefully someone somewhere is still alive just hiding in one of the homes

"Hello anyone here? It's safe I am not going to harm you." Shepard waits a minute or two, to see if she'll get a response but got nothing.

Shepard does the same with few more houses and still found no survivors.

"Hey Shepard find anyone?" "No which isn't right there should have clues or anything out of the ordinarily in the area but there isn't."

"Never mind Shepard we should move on to the next area hopefully we'll find something there." "I hope you are right Tombs I really do."

When Shepard and the rest of the squad got in the next area Shepard felt the ground was shaking like an earthquake then thresher maws came from the ground and killed most of the marines everyone started to shoot at thresher maws it seems to do no damage to them.

Shepard panicked and ran out there as she was running she saw everyone get eaten or dragged into the ground by the thresher maws she even saw tombs get dragged down by one there was fear in her eyes and screamed "Tombs Nooooooo!" Shepard cried.

It was horrible Shepard saw a really high hill and ran towards it, Shepard ran faster than she ever did before she eventually was on high ground and safe from the thresher maws Kathrin then leaned forward and started to vomit she was out of breath after regaining her breath Kathrin called in a SOS, ever since then she's been having nightmares and flash backs on what happened on Akuze.

It took a long time for Kathrin to move on from experiencing that, after surviving that she earned a reputation of a survivor where she became known among the alliance, following her family tradition and after that she was doing missions and more training in the alliance she eventually got to the rank of Commander and she joined the Normandy crew, She got a message from her mother saying.

"Congratulations dear I'm so proud of you keep the good work and stay safe love you." from your mother.

Kathrin goes aboard the Normandy and meets the crew after meeting the Normandy crew she got along with them especially Joker and Jenkins she got the attention of a turian spectre named Nihlus and he wanted to see Shepard in action himself to see if she is ready to join the spectres. Kathrin suspected he was watching her but didn't know why, the whole Normandy crew was then called on duty and was told they were going to try out the Normandy's stealth systems, Kathrin then headed to the bridge and saw Alenko and Nihlus.

Joker then does procedure.

Joker: "Thrusters check, navigation check; interinternal sink engaged all systems online drift just under fifth teen hundred k."

Nihlus: "Fifteen hundred is good your captain should be pleased."

Nihlus leaves the bridge, "I hate that guy." Joker said.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment so you hate him?" Alenko and Joker kept talking and Shepard interrupts them when Joker mentions about why Nihlus is on the Normandy and says.

"Joker is right they don't send spectres on shake down runs."

I get called down to coms room to meet Captain Anderson I hear pressly and Adams talking about our spectre guest.

"Hello Commander you off to see the Captain?"

"Having a problem with our turian guest, to be honest yes I do, Nihlus is a spectre why send a spectre a turian on shake down run it just doesn't add up Commander it looks like he's expecting trouble."

"I know the feeling pressly but we have a job to do you won't let your personal feelings get involved with your duties"

"No ma'am,"

"Carry on Pressly."

As Shepard gets closer to the coms room she hears the doc and Jenkins having a talk about the Captain and Nihlus, Jenkins salutes at me and says

"Oh Commander didn't think you'd come over."

"At ease Jenkins,"

"Yes ma'am sorry Commander we won't be on Eden Prime for long will we I'm itching for some real action?"

The doc interrupts and says "Jenkins your "real action" gets doctors like me patching up soldiers in the medical bay."

"Jenkins you need to calm down every soldier must stay cool even under fire." "Sorry Commander but this waiting is killing me."

"What can you tell me about the spectres?"

Doctor Chakwas answers,

"The spectres work alone or in small groups they have no official power though they can do whatever it takes to complete their mission they are mostly turians we've been trying to get one of own in the spectres for years now so far no success."

"Hey Commander you'll make a good spectre survived impossible odds on Akuze."

"What happened on Akuze I don't want to remember it, it brings to much pain." Shepard says sadly.

"I I'm sorry Commander we all respect what you did there I meant no offence." Doc interrupts this is all wild speculation they don't want a human in the spectres no matter how capable."

"The Captain needs to see me."

"Goodbye Commander."

Shepard finds out that Nihlus is here but not the Captain we get talking about Eden Prime and about if the alliance is ready of the dangers of the galaxy Captain walks in and the truth comes out Eden Prime has a device that may hold information that could advance our technology even more as I get filled in the details.

We are shown that a unit of marines is under attack on Eden Prime

"Fifteen minutes out Captain we are no-one else is closer." Joker said over the com.

"Commander tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up you are going in."

Shepard salutes and says "Yes sir."

As we land on Eden Prime we clear the landing zone and then head off to device found here lots of dead bodies mostly civilians as we are moving forward two geth turrets come round the corner and shoots Jenkins and he does down shit Jenkins is down.

Shepard and Kaidan quickly kill the geth turrets managing to not get hit.

"It is all clear Commander."

Kathrin checks his pulse.

"He's gone." Kathrin says and closes his eyes.

"We can't let Jenkins death get to us we can morn later let's focus on the mission lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

As we fight our way forward we encounter a lone solider running for her life

"Alenko cover me."

Kathrin gets her sniper rifle out and shoots the enemy Alenko was shocked how well skilled she is with the gun.

"Alenko regroup you alright soldier?"

"Nothing time won't heal, thanks for the help ma'am."

"Glad to help what happened to the rest of your team I don't know we tried to get out of fire but the geth was everywhere I think I'm the only one left, I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is lieutenant Alenko, come with us Williams we'll need your help."

"Eye eye ma'am."

"Do you know who we're fighting Williams?"

"I think they're geth."

"What geth here!?" Shepard said shockingly

"Why are they here now?" Alenko asked

"Probably for the beacon makes sense I guess."

Shepard arrivals at the meeting point where Nihlus said he'd be waiting,

"Commander this is Nihlus damn it he's died gunshot to the back of the head there's no way the geth could…" "Shh I heard someone behind the creates."

"Come on out whoever is there we're alliance soldiers it's safe. "Ok if you say so." (Comes out)

"You here for the beacon? It's in the tram station that's where the turian that killed your friend went to," "Whoa slow down another turian killed him?"

"Yes your friend called him Saren they must've known each other your friend let his guard down and Saren just shot him right at the back of his head you should hurry."

"Wait a minute did you see that ship that landed?"

"How could I not see that ship it was huge."

"What happened before the attack?"

"We were just doing our jobs like normal then this mother ship came down on us then geth was everywhere."

"Ok thanks for the help come on we haven't got much time." Shepard and her team arrives at the docking station. "Shit there's a bomb here Alenko disarm it."

"We got six minutes to disarm the bombs commander and these geth isn't going to make it easy right let's move."

"Williams and I will cover you lieutenant run for that bomb… NOW!"

After running a good fair distance to the bomb, "Made it disarming the bomb now." Kaidan said over the radio.

"Ashley lets regroup with Alenko and then move up go! Ashley run to me come on! You out of breath Williams?"

"No ma'am just getting warmed up."

Shepard smirks, "That's good to hear on my mark move forward... Go!"

"Disarmed Commander two more to go."

"Keep it up LT move to next bomb as soon as you hear me and Williams give cover fire." "Understood Commander." (Alenko hears them give cover fire and runs to next bomb)

"Three minutes left Commander!"

"Ashley give me cover fire as I move forward." "Yes ma'am." Now! Disarmed Commander last one left and that'd be the end."

"Right let's move Alenko you got it?" "Yes ma'am."

"Clear for now be on your guard Williams."

"Yes ma'am." "One minute left…..got it!"


End file.
